This invention relates to a flywheel magneto cover for a marine propulsion engine and more particularly to an improved and simplified flywheel cover arrangement for an outboard motor.
As is well known, it is the practice to cover the engine of an outboard motor with a surrounding protective cowling. In addition, the flywheel of the engine is also protected by an internal cowling member that is fixed in some suitable manner to the engine. However, it it necessary to provide some arrangement for emergency starting the engine in the event the normal starting device (either the conventional recoil starter or an electric starter) fails. Such emergency starting mechanisms comprise the provision of a pulley portion on the flywheel around which a starter rope may be trained so as to permit emergency starting. However, the previously proposed flywheel protective covers have been of the type that have required either a screwdriver or some other form of tool to remove before the manual, emergency starting can be accomplished. Quite frequently, the operator will not have a screwdriver on his person and thus it will be impossible for him to provide the emergency starting routine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified flywheel cover for an engine.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified flywheel cover that may be removed for emergency starting without the use of tools.